Dear Girl with the Fiery Red Hair
by LynnsaneFangirl
Summary: When Scorpius writes a letter the red haired beauty two tables away, he does't expect the answer he gets back. (Three-shot now) /Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Scorose/Harry Potter/Next Gen/
1. His Letter

Dear Girl with the Fiery Red Hair at the Corner Table,

I'm writing this in hope that you'll see it one day. I'm not sure how to write this, but I'm going to wing it. I've been coming to this library for years to work on projects, but for the past year and a half I've been coming here for a very different reason. It's to see you. I hope I'm making that clear. I remember the first time I saw you. You were crying. You probably don't think that it was the best first impression, but you looked beautiful. The tears in your eyes made them shine like diamonds. I didn't understand why you were crying, but all I wanted to do was wrap you in my arms and make all your tears disappear. I didn't know why you were crying, but I saw that you were reading a book. I realized why when I finished that book a week later. I still wonder if you noticed.

Watching you read the first time made me want to watch you read every second of every day. I love watching you read. I love the way your bold blue eyes scan the pages so quickly that I think you might miss something. You never do. I love your gorgeous laugh that echoes through the dull room that you easily light up. I love your dimples that you get when you smile so widely that I'm worried it hurts. I love watching you brush your stunning red hair from your face as you hunch even farther over your book. I really love your taste in books. I would know considering I've read everything you have. Only after you do. I wouldn't know what to pick. Thankfully, I have you to do that for me. I love that you have a new book every day. I love the new emotion you show while reading it even more. I love how sometimes you're smiling brightly and sometimes you're sobbing in the history corner.

The first time I saw you, I thought I was seeing a fiery angel. My whole life has been brighter since I saw you. The trees are greener. The flowers are more vibrant. The birds sing louder. And whenever I see red, I think of you.

Maybe one day I'll be able to actually tell you this. Maybe one day I'll even ask you what you're reading just so I can talk to you. Until then, I'll watch and read everything that you do. That way I'll have something to talk to you about when I muster up the courage to ask you what your name is.

Hopelessly in love,

Boy with the Blonde Hair Two Tables Away

P.S. I really hope I'm putting this in the right book. That would be awkward.


	2. Her Letter

Dear Scorpius,

Yes, I do know your name. I think you should know mine. It's Rose. Rose Weasley. I also know that your last name is Malfoy. It's funny. We should probably hate each other and never speak, yet here we are, writing love letters because we're too scared to talk to each other. I wish we weren't. I wish I could walk over to your table right now, and just sit next to you. Maybe then I'd be able to tell what color your eyes are. Blue or grey? They look different every time in look into them. I just want to let you know that I do notice that you read books right after me. I also notice everything else that you do.

Like the way your eyes watch me when you think I'm not looking. I also see the way you hide in your Ravenclaw scarf when one of my cousins walks in to talk to me. I hope you don't always do that. They're not bad. Another thing I notice is that you always work really hard to beat me in classes. You actually succeeded last years in Transfiguration. I don't know if you know that.

You said that you noticed me in the middle of 4th year. I've got you beat. On September 1st of our 1st year my father told me to not get too friendly with you. I guess I succeeded there because we haven't talked, but from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. I was drawn to everything about you except for that awful gelled back hair. I never thought that it suited you, and I was very happy when you came back after the Christmas holiday with different hair. Hair that I've been tempted to just run my fingers through on more than one occasion.

Scorpius, I want you to meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight at 9:30. I know it's after curfew, but you and I both know that this wouldn't be the first time you snuck out. And please don't tell anyone. Not a single person. I don't think you would, but it's just a precaution. You should probably bring a broom too. I don't have a key to the locker room when it's not Quidditch season.

I've decided to not put this in a book because I'm scared you won't get it in time. And I so desperately want you to get this on time. I'm not even reading the book in front of me; I'm watching you, waiting for you to getup for a long enough time so I can put my letter with your things.

So, hopefully I will see you in a couple hours. Bye

From a Desperate and Hopeful,

Rose Weasley


End file.
